barakamonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kirie Kawafuji
Kirie Kawafuji is the father of Takao Kawafuji and manager/art dealer for Seimei Handa Appearance He is incredibly tall. Most likely the tallest character in the series. He looks like his son Takao but with a slimmer jawline. He dresses in women’s fashion and wears makeup. Like his son he wears glasses but his has a chain connected to it that he sometimes uses to hang around his neck. He wears large earrings and has a slender figure. His voice is apparently very husky. Personality He is rude and blunt and considers his own son as well as the son of his beloved Seimei Handa as nepotistic kids with no talent and greatly dislikes them. To most people’s surprise, he is straight and is married (most likely to Takao’s mother). He is bossy and overbearing But has a caring side towards senior falls because he was a grandma’s kid growing up. Despite all his shortcomings, he is one of the reasons Seimei is so successful because of his PR capabilities and efficient attitude. Overview He is first seen trying to convince Seimei to take on calligraphy work for a hotel. He does not want Seimei to visit his son but Seimei tells him that if he wants him to take the job, he’ll let him visit his son as a business trip and part of his prep to produce good work. When he lands on the island, most of the kid’s first question is whether he is a man or a woman to which Takao replies he is a man that dresses as a woman. And Aki later tells Tama that Kirie is straight. While walking around the village he sees Yasuba and offers his help due to his soft spot of old people. Relationship Seimei Handa - a calligrapher who he greatly admires. He is somewhat like a secretary to Seimei, making appointments and dealing with clients on his behalf. He thinks everyone should get to see Seimei’s calligraphy and wants his work displayed everywhere possible. Takao Kawafuji - his son. Their relationship is very complicated due to Kirie’s personality and the fact that he considers his son a leech on his hard work and name in the same way he considers Seishuu and leech on a Seimei’s fame. Despite being his son, Takao calls Kirie by his name. Seishuu Handa - He dislikes Seishuu as he considers Seishuu talent-less and says that the only reason Seishuu has had as many opportunities as he did was thanks to Seimei. Emi Handa - he has an incredibly bad relationship with Emi because of the way he treats her son. She frequently does things to insult him such as making him burnt bread and throwing soup on him as well as calling him a husky voiced pig because of what he said about Seishuu. Trivia * He is straight Gallery 12AF3781-20AF-4D15-A247-DC1ADB33BDAE.jpeg|Takao telling them Kirie is a man dressed as a woman 8DC80250-7448-4933-A7DD-DDE93E5CDA79.jpeg|Aki telling Tama that Kirie is straight B033C58D-A2B8-4BF0-B2F4-15840C45E669.jpeg|Basically how Emi and Kirie treat each other Category:Characters Category:Male Characters